Talk:Archery (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Archery "Archery is a confirmed skill that is returning to Skyrim and will be one of the 18 skills that will fall under The Warrior play-style." :What?Why?Where's the source?And why would warriors need archery, they already have one-handed and two-handed, what the fark are pure stealth characters supposed to use for fighting? 12:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It was confirmed in the 30 min leak skyrim footage. Kacj321|Zomboid Wikia|Elder Scrolls Wikia 13:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I saw that, but it still doesn't explain as to why warriors need Archery more than stealth characters, it's stupid, every change they've made suggested that it was supposed to be a stealth skill.The high increase in damage, the fact that they made arrows more expensive and rare, and they made it take longer to fire arrows, all that suggest that it's supposed to use while sneaking, in order to get maximum damage from the arrows, so why group it under the path of the Warrior and not the Thief? 16:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) The regroupment of archery as a combat skill is most certainly made to enforce the "cloak and dagger"- fighting style onto the thief and allow for immense "then we fight in the shade..." moments in story- or quest related battles... Something like: "Along your main force of 120 infantrymen, 50 pikesmen and 30 knights on horseback you get a convenient package of two wings comprised of 20 archers each. They have awesome range and power, but - like, y'know - totally lack any sense of accuracy! Isn't that great???!" "Cloak and dagger" is not an accurate depicition of The Thief as it stands, as daggers fall under One Handed, a Warrior skill. Nor is the "lack of accuracy", as medieval archery in combat relied mostly upon sheer number of arrows. They did not aim them, they just fired towards the enemy. Valnatix (talk) 20:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Stats for Bows are way off at the moment, I plan to grab the numbers from my game later (I have zero perk points in archery so figures should all be base) and update this table and sort into ascending damage order. Also might try and give the page a little tidyup, I hope no-one minds...but I'm very neat and careful. PhilV (talk) 13:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Missing bow. There is no mention of "drainspell bow" which is one of the better bows in the game, anyone wish to add some details? Bullseye/Paralyze enchants Anyone know if the Bullseye perk stacks with Paralyze enchantments on a bow, or is it redundant? Can't seem to find anything regarding the mechanics of either that proves it one way or another. 20:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Bound Bow in realation with other bows Would it be in the best interest of an archery style toon to invest points into conjuration to get the bound bow and the perk to increase its dmg, or are most of the bows found in-game overpower'd in comparison? Initially bound bows should be better to use than regular bows since, when you summon a bound bow you get bound arrows which are as powerful as Daedric arrows, something you won't be finding for a long time. Also bound will likely outclass any bows you will initially find at random, however once smithing is leveled to 100 and daedric smithing is taken regular bows start to shine, especially since you can enchant regular bows however you like. While bound are stuck with soul trap and banish daedra... Furthermore by making a smithing suit with enchanting and making smithing and enchanting potions with alchemy regular bows leave everything in the dust.Ryanshowseason2 (talk) 15:22, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Especially considering you can get multiple effects from one enchant, for instance Fiery Soul Trap which is soul trap and 10 fire damage but only takes one enchant slot. There is no better bow in the game than Daedric with two enchants using gear and potions to boost smithing and enchantment levels. Conjuration is best used for actual summons, as they can be made to be quite powerful and last an incredibly long period of time with conjuration potions, perks, etc. Especially since they can be cast using staves (no need to boost magicka during level ups or wear conjuration cost reducing gear, great synergy with enchanting tree perk soul squeezer) whereas bound weapons cannot. Staves also work off of the conjuration skill and perks, they even provide skill increases for the appropriate school. Also Daedric arrows become quite common at higher levels, so the summoned arrows being daedric strength eventually becomes obsolete. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 17:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Overdraw Rank Five Does this perk double the base ''damage or the total damage (damage raised by other perks, skill etc.)? General Geers (talk) 06:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Argument/Opinion on skill categories PLEASE TAKE HEED *The current skill set structure posted above is wrong* *Enchant falls under the Warrior, NOT the Mage. Upon closer review I have found that the Enchant skill tree enhances weapons and armor. Mages have no weapons (not including staves) or armor. Also, the in-game menu displays the constellation as beginning the Warrior group, on red background.***The six Warrior skills should read as: Enchanting; Smithing; Heavy Armor; Block; Two-Handed; One-Handed**Archery falls under the Thief, NOT the Mage. By any standard, Archery is never considered a Warrior trait. It is however universally known as a Thief trait. Also, the in-game menu displays the constellation as beginning the Thief group, on green background.***The six Thief skills should read as: Archery; Light Armor; Sneak; Lockpicking; Pickpocket; Speech**Alchemy falls under the Mage; NOT the Thief. Elderscrolls has never placed Alchemy under a Thief's profession. Making potions and poisons has always been a Mage's job. Also, the in-game menu displays the constellation as beginning the Mage group, on blue background.***The six Mage skills should read as: Alchemy; Illusion; Conjuration; Destruction; Restoration; Alteration*I have not confirmed these claims, but I believe that if you activate a guardian stone for a particular class the opposing skill will not level up as quickly and vice-versa. (i.e. Activate the Warrior Stone and attempt to level up Archery. Afterwards, activate the Thief Stone and attempt to level up Archery. The Thief stone should raise Archery faster.) :Archery is actually a Stealth/Thief skill. The others are all the same. - 07:17, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I dislike the wall of text that was taken from a different site and is incorrect :( Timeoin•Say G'Day• 22:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Longshots? I've seen some pretty amusing vids on players conducting extremely distant but somehow well placed shots with bows and arrows. How does someone go about doing this? Is this some sort of perk or are they just spending that much time perfecting a seemingly impossible shot in the game? they're playing with one or two of the variables in the config file. right now, arrows fall off and do no damage past a certain point. this has a couple uses. if you miss a shot at a dragon, that arrow isn't going to fly hundreds of yards further on and accidentally kneecap a guard or something, though that would be funny. this is why the fancy trick shots (vertical shots on the priest in whiterun) on youtube are often done with ancient nord bows and falmer bows, because they have significantly less range than ebony/daedric, and the arrows aren't cancled out. they also do a great many takes and generally only post the successes. i've played with the variable and actually done the trick shot on the priest, with a daedric bow. granted the arrow was in the air for 5-6 minutes, but it worked. well, it worked after i managed to hit myself a couple times. damage calculation? can someone find the algorithim that calculates damage done by arrowsw on impact? i know it involves both the damage rating of the bow and arrow, but there is no clear explanation. El Barto 227 (talk) 03:09, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Changing bow damage The amount of damage my bows do keeps changing (the amount stated in my inventory). For example, my Dwarven Bow used to do apparently more than 30 damage (before arrows added) now it's down to 17. I don't get it. I had long bows listed as doing 17 damage at level 2, now they're a lot lower. Anyone able to shed light on this? djAMPnz 12:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Crossbows? With the release of crossbows in Dawnguard, will they be added to this page, or a related page of their own? Just curious. FaceOfJanus (talk) 16:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Possible way to train? I'm curious. I recently learned of the glitch where you can use Ralof or Hadvar as a tank in the beginning of the game to level your skills with ease. What I'm wondering is if Archery is trained by 'punching'; not many arrows are obtained in the initial cave (where the 'battering' happens; preferrably by the sleeping bear, as it's the only place I know of where either of them will actually stay still). Is it possible to train Archery this way without the use of arrows? Added Crossbows I added crossbows to this page, since they fall under archery just as a bow. There's still things to be added, but I think I improved the quality of this page overall. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 07:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Quick Reflexes bug? The article currently has this piece of info: *Though the Quick Reflexes bug, it is possible to shoot an arrow, walk in front of it, and be hit by it. The arrow will fly though the player and he/she will not take any damage. If the arrow flies through you and does nothing, that would imply that it isn't "hitting" you, just clipping through you. I'm debating whether to put this into Bugs or just delete it, since it doesn't really affect anything. It's basically saying "if you were to try to induce a bug and hit yourself, it wouldn't work." Preempting a potential bug by confirming that it ''doesn't happen doesn't seem very helpful.--LeDaea (talk) 07:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Bug confirmation Another bug mentioned in the "Usefulness" section that doesn't have confirmation tags. *Using the "Steady Hand" perk, it is possible to load a game in a semi-permanent state of slow motion. To do this, simply load a save while you have slowed time using this perk. To put time back to the correct speed pull out your bow and zoom in again or reload Skyrim. This should go in the Bugs section, but I don't know if it's confirmed for PC, XBox, or PS3. Help pleeeease.--LeDaea (talk) 07:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) When I fire an arrow from my bow and zoom in (I have the perk that allows you to zoom in and slows down time when you do so) the arrow just drops into the ground and this only happens when I'm zoomed in, and when I'm zoomed in, time is slowed down WAY too much, has anyone else encountered this problem and if so, what's the fix? I have Dawnguard installed and some mods but none of the mods have anything to do with archery. Please help. Perhaps clearing perks by completing the dragonborn add-on main questline, can remedy this, it seems as if the percentage just stacked rather than clear, when switching to legendary and adding the perks again. My bow no longer functions in slow-time, arrows go about 10 feet. I've been running around Skyrim, and the possiblity that the the increase in the percentage of time slow in this perk, and it's effect of ruining slow time shooting, might be linked with being a vampire, having the necromage perk. Evilriver (talk) 22:08, August 27, 2013 (UTC) pistol-gripped crossbow? if i can recall, there was a crossbow made of dwarven design, not to be confused with the Dwarven crossbow. As i was saying, it was made of a dwemer-like design, but it had what looked like a pistol grip on it. Can someone confirm this? The last time i saw this "Pistol grip dwemer crossbow" was what i belived is in Dragonborn. If someone can confirm this, notify me. Factual correction So I leveled archery to 100 for one of my characters and after the addition of Legendary skills I went ahead and took that path. What I didn't realize for a good while was that while I lost all levels and perks in arcerhy, I still had the ranger perk. With my bow drawn and arrow nocked I still had no movement hinderance. I assume this was some kind of bug but was wondering if anyone else has encountered it. I have not bothered putting a point back into ranger to see what would happen. Overencumbered, drawn bow, and the Ranger perk Whilst it is mentioned that keeping the bow drawn whilst encumbered allows a slightly quicker walking pace, I was wondering if anyone else has noticed that this "effect" is lost when the Ranger perk is selected (causing you to walk at the same pace when overencumbered, regardless of whether the bow is drawn or not). 16:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I found this as well. From what I can see, it seems that, rather than using a modifier, the player's base movement speed is completely bypassed when the bow is drawn (in other words, replaced with some "bow drawn move speed" value, which is unaffected by modifiers). With the Ranger perk, this value is ignored and the base movement speed is used instead. Therefore, the Ranger perk makes you again susceptible to movement speed modifiers. However, since it's the last perk on its skill route, you can ignore it and still get all the other archery perks. 15:31, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Limp Bowstring Bug Fix Limp Bowstring bug fix: In addition to the save and reload, I've found a simpler fix. I'm not sure if it works every time, but everytime my fiance or I have had that issue on the PS3, it's worked for us. Just go into the menu, unequip your bow (specifically unequip it, not by equipping a different weapon), and exit the menu. Re-equip it from the menu, and it should work normally from then on... Well, until the bug happens again anyways. (Hope I'm formatting this somewhat decently.) 02:31, June 7, 2015 (UTC)